Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sakura!
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Tim 7, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato dan Sasuke berencana membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahun Sakura. Tapi, Sasuke justru lupa dengan ulang tahun Sakura. Sementara itu, diam-diam Sai menaruh hati pada satu-satunya Kunoichi di tim 7. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Sakura? Special Fict for Sakura's Birthday. Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sakura-chan! :D


**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Typo, Miss-Typo, OOC, Absurd dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rate T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sakura!**

**By chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy, Minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasukeeeee!"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan latihan dengan _kusanagi_-nya ketika mendengar suara cempreng khas milik Naruto. Pemuda bersurai _raven _ini menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan melambai. Sasuke menatap malas sahabat pirangnya yang terlihat begitu ceria di pagi hari seperti ini.

Jika Naruto sudah datang dijamin pria itu pasti akan mengganggu latihan Sasuke. Sebenarnya hobi Naruto mengganggu Sasuke latihan memang sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu. Tapi, Sasuke paling malas kalau mendengar ocehan Naruto yang panjangnya melebihi dongeng sebelum tidur. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke membuang muka dan berniat melanjutkan latihannya tanpa memedulikan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Sasuke memalingkan muka dengan wajah datar menjadi kesal. Ia berlari lebih cepat dan berniat menghajar Sasuke jika saja refleks Sasuke tidak cepat untuk menangkis serangan _kunai _Naruto dengan _kusanagi_-nya.

"Kau mau mati?" desis Sasuke tajam membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Woah! Santai, _teme_!" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah, "ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan bersama tim tujuh!" lanjut pria yang berusia dua pulun tahun itu.

"Paling hal penting yang kau maksudkan itu adalah _ramen_." Sasuke menatap malas Naruto.

"Bukan, bukan!" Naruto mengibaskan telapak tangannya, "ini sesuatu yang darurat! Pokoknya ini sangat sangat sangat penting!" lanjutnya sedikit melebih-lebihkan.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Jadi, kau harus ikut kami dalam operasi darurat ini!" seru Naruto dengan ekspresi meyakinkan.

"Operasi darurat?" Sasuke membeo tidak begitu yakin.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, Yamato-_sensei _dan Sai sudah berkumpul. Kita harus cepat ke sana!"

"Hei!"

Tak memedulikan umpatan kaget Sasuke yang yang ditarik paksa oleh Naruto, pria bermata biru itu terus saja berlari membuat Sasuke mau tak mau mengikutinya. Ingatkan Sasuke untuk memukul Naruto nanti karena sudah berani menyeret keturunan Uchiha dengan tidak elit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kedai Ichiraku?" gumam Sasuke begitu berada di depan kedai _ramen _langganan Naruto. Benar 'kan dugaannya, sesuatu yang penting bagi Naruto tak akan jauh-jauh dari yang namanya _ramen_. Sasuke jadi tambah kesal saja.

"Sasuke, kenapa bengong saja di situ? Ayo masuk! Yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita." Naruto berujar tanpa dosa di balik tirai kedai membuat kesabaran Sasuke menipis.

Bugh!

Akhirnya sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Naruto membuat pria Uzumaki itu mengaduh kesakitan, sedangkan Sasuke mengusap kepalan tinjunya seolah menghapus sebuah noda.

"Sasuke, Naruto, kalian sudah datang? Ayo, cepat masuk!" Kakashi menoleh ketika mendengar suara keributan yang dihasilkan oleh duo bersahabat itu.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Karena sudah terlanjur berada di kedai Ichiraku, akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk masuk.

"_Ittai_... Sasuke, kenapa kau menjitakku sih?" Naruto menatap sengit Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa itu kurang?" sahut Sasuke datar membuat Naruto akan mengumpat lagi jika Yamato tidak melerai mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Sebaiknya kita mulai rapat operasi darurat ini," ujar Yamato, "bukan begitu, Kakashi-_senpai_?" Yamato menoleh dan melihat Kakashi masih asik membaca buku Icha-Icha membuat pria bersurai cokelat itu kesal.

"Kakashi-_senpai_, bisakah kau tutup bukumu itu dulu karena rapat ini akan segera dimulai?" tanya Yamato dengan menahan kekesalannya.

"_Ara ara_, sudah mau dimulai?" tanya Kakashi mengalihkan sedikit perhatiannya dari buku bersampul oranye tersebut. Melihat senyuman Yamato yang mengerikan, akhirnya Kakashi meletakkan bukunya di atas meja.

"Paman, _ramen_ ukuran jumbonya satu!" teriak Naruto yang segera mendapat delikan Sasuke.

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah makan sebanyak itu? Benar-benar perut karet," sahut Sai dengan senyumnya.

"Kau harus mengisi energi yang banyak untuk hari ini, Sai! Karena hari ini sangat penting!" ujar Naruto penuh semangat dan semangatnya bertambah ketika _ramen _pesanannya datang, "_itadakimasu_!"

"_Ano, _Sasuke-_san_. Ada yang ingin kau pesan?" tanya Ayame yang berdiri di samping meja.

"_Ocha _hangat," sahut Sasuke. Ayame mengangguk dan segera melesat ke dapur.

"Sluuuuurpp!" Naruto menyeruput _ramen_-nya dengan semangat.

"Ini _ocha _hangatnya, Sasuke-_san_." Ayame meletakkan gelas berisi teh yang masih mengepul di atas meja.

"Satu mangkuk lagi, paman!"

"Baik, Naruto!" sahut Teuchi dari balik dapur.

"Naruto, bisakah kau tahan dulu rasa laparmu itu karena rapat akan segera dimulai?" tanya Yamato _horror _pada Naruto. Yang ditanya mengangguk cepat dan bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, rapat untuk membuat kejutan ulang tahun Sakura kita mulai. Apa ada ide?" tanya Kakashi menatap satu persatu anggota tim tujuh.

"_Sakura ulang tahun?" _batin Sasuke.

"Bicara soal ulang tahun, pastinya tidak lepas dari kue _tart _dan juga kado," ujar Yamato tampak tenang setelah berhasil membuat tim tujuh fokus pada tujuan utama mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan kado _ramen cup _untuk Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto riang.

"Tsk! Bodoh," decih Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di bawah dada.

"Apa katamu, _teme_?" Naruto mulai tersulut emosi lagi, tapi karena Ayame datang membawakan _ramen _pesanannya maka emosi itu menguap begitu saja.

"Aku akan memberikannya bunga dan kue _tart _kalau begitu." Yamato kembali berujar, "kau akan memberikan kado apa, Sai?" tanya Yamato pada Sai yang duduk di pojokan.

Sai menoleh dan dengan sebuah senyum ia menjawab, "Aku akan memberikan si jelek itu lukisan."

"_Ara_, benar-benar ciri khas seorang Sai," sahut Kakashi dengan senyum sampai di matanya.

"Kuharap kau tidak memberikan Sakura-_chan _buku mesummu itu, Kakashi-_sensei_." Naruto berujar di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Bagaimana ya?" Kakashi menggaruk pipinya sambil terkekeh.

"Jadi, kau berniat menghadiahkannya buku itu, _senpai_?" Yamato menatap tidak percaya pada Kakashi.

"Daripada itu, Sasuke, kau mau memberikan kado apa untuk Sakura?" Kakashi mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat semua pasang mata menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian hanya menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu jika Sakura hari ini berulang tahun. Ia juga tidak pernah memberikan hadiah ulang tahun pada seseorang, apalagi pada seorang gadis. Jadi, Sasuke benar-benar tidak punya ide untuk memberikan kado macam apa.

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Semua pasang mata yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya mendesah kecewa. Namun, mereka sadar tidak ada yang dapat diharapkan dari keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu. Bahkan mereka ragu jika Sasuke mengingat tanggal ulang tahun satu-satunya rekan perempuan di tim tujuh.

"Aku punya ide!" Naruto berseru lantang membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian tim tujuh, "karena Sasuke tidak punya ide untuk memberikan Sakura-_chan _kado, maka kita mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Sakura-_chan _di rumah Sasuke saja!"

Kakashi, Yamato dan Sai terlihat antusias dengan menganggukkan kepala mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke mengernyitkan alis tidak suka. Bagaimanapun seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke tidak suka suasana berisik. Sasuke juga yakin jika mereka membuat pesta di kediamannya maka rumahnya itu akan menjadi berantakan dan kotor.

"Tidak boleh!" sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Oh ayolah, _teme_. Kita tidak punya tempat luas untuk mengadakan pesta selain rumahmu. Lagipula rumahmu yang sepi itu perlu diberikan nuansa ramai sekali-kali." Naruto menimpali sambil menggerakkan sumpitnya.

"Benar kata Naruto. Selain itu, jarang sekali tim tujuh berkumpul," sahut Kakashi.

"Kami akan membersihkan rumahmu setelah selesai. Kami hanya ingin membuat Sakura bahagia." Yamato memandang Sasuke memohon pengertian.

"Hm, aku rasa rumahmu adalah tempat yang paling tepat." Sai tersenyum pada Sasuke membuat Sasuke mendengus.

Sasuke terdiam memikirkan apa yang mereka katakan. Sebenarnya yang diucapkan Naruto ada benarnya juga. Rumahnya terlalu sepi karena selama ini ia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Sakura dan tim tujuh hanya datang sesekali ketika mereka memiliki keperluan. Lagipula jika mengingat kebaikan Sakura selama ini, ia rasa tidak ada salahnya meminjamkan tempatnya untuk pesta kecil-kecilan ini.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah."

"_Yatta_! Kau memang baik, Sasuke _teme_!" seru Naruto senang.

"Nah, kalau begitu saatnya kita berpencar untuk mencari hadiah masing-masing." Kakashi berdiri bersiap pergi dari kedai Ichiraku.

"Nanti kita berkumpul jam tiga sore di rumah Sasuke. Jangan lupa beritahu Sakura untuk datang ke sana." Yamato ikut berdiri.

"Kebetulan aku mau ke rumah sakit, jadi aku akan memberitahu Sakura nanti." Sai berujar tanpa melepaskan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti sore!" sahut Naruto yang kembali memesan _ramen _mangkuk ketiga.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hachi!" Sakura mengelap hidungnya setelah bersin.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Ino begitu mendengar sahabatnya bersin.

Sakura menggeleng, "Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku," sahutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Percaya diri sekali," kata Ino yang mendapat pukulan pelan Sakura.

Ino tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Sakura, "Omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun, jidat!" seru Ino sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah muda.

"Wah! Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah berbinar-binar menerima kado dari Ino.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin di-_shanaro _olehmu," sahut Ino bercanda, "ayo cepat buka kadonya!"

Sakura dengan wajah bahagia membuka kotak kado pemberian Ino yang ternyata berisi sebuah tusuk konde yang sangat cantik.

"Kupikir kau membutuhkan benda ini karena rambutmu sudah memanjang. Selain itu, aku jamin benda ini akan menambah kecantikanmu bersama _kimono_ yang akan kau pakai ketika menikah dengan Sasuke nanti," goda Ino membuat pipi Sakura merona.

"Apa sih!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, "Sasuke bahkan belum pernah menyatakan cinta padaku." Sakura tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung.

"Hey, jangan sedih begitu!" Ino menepuk pundak Sakura lembut, "mungkin nanti ia langsung melamarmu. Lagipula, apa kau benar-benar sudah menyerah mendapatkan Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Sakura menatap tusuk konde berbentuk bunga sakura di dalam kotak dengan sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memijit bahunya yang terasa pegal sehabis melakukan operasi pada salah seorang _shinobi _yang terkena racun mematikan. Ia beristirahat sambil memandang halaman rumah sakit dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya. Kembali teringat akan percakapannya dengan Ino tadi pagi membuat gadis berusia dua puluh tahun pada hari ini terlihat sedih.

Semua orang tahu jika Sakura mencintai Sasuke sejak mereka di akademi. Sejak saat itulah setiap hari cinta yang bersarang di hati Sakura semakin besar kepada pemuda bergolongan darah AB tersebut. Bahkan kepergian Sasuke sebagai ninja pelarian pun tak dapat menyurutkan api cinta Sakura. Hingga sampai detik inipun Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke.

Tapi, Sakura yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dahulu. Ia tumbuh semakin dewasa dan berpikir masak-masak sebelum melakukan sebuah tindakan. Dan Sakura lebih memilih memendam perasaannya daripada hanya akan membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke menjadi rusak.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri dengan senyum kecut.

Tok tok tok.

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuat Sakura menoleh dan berseru, "Masuk!"

Terlihat Sai membuka pintu ruang kerja Sakura dan masuk ke dalam. Tak lupa sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir pria dengan rambut hitam tersebut.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sakura," sapa Sai ramah.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sai," sahut Sakura tak kalah ramah, "kau mau _check up_?" Sai mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, duduk dulu di sana." Sakura menunjuk sebuah kursi yang saling berhadapan. Sai segera menurut dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Sekarang, buka bajumu," perintah Sakura.

Sai membuka kaus hitamnya dan membiarkan Sakura mengecek bekas luka yang membuat tulang rusuknya patah akibat misi tingkat S yang dilaksanakan bersama Naruto dan Yamato beberapa hari yang lalu. Di antara ketiga pria itu, memang Sai yang mendapatkan luka serius karena pemuda itu berusaha melindungi Naruto dari serangan lawan. Sedikit banyak Sakura bersyukur karena Sai sudah dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri dan melepaskan topeng senyum palsunya.

"Apa di sini sakit?" Sakura menekan tulang rusuk yang patah beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tidak begitu sakit," sahut Sai sambil memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang serius melakukan _check up_.

"Begitu," Sakura bergumam.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu dengan cekatan membuka balutan perban Sai, lalu membuat aliran _chakra _di telapak tangannya dan menyalurkannya di bagian tulang rusuk yang patah. Sai hanya terdiam memerhatikan kegiatan Sakura. Sebenarnya pria ini diam-diam menaruh hati pada _kunoichi _satu-satunya di tim tujuh. Tetapi, Sai sangat tahu bahwa Sakura hanya menaruh pandangannya pada Sasuke. Jika mengingat hal itu terkadang hati Sai menjerit pilu.

"Sudah selesai. Mungkin lusa kau sudah sembuh, Sai," Sakura tersenyum manis membuat Sai sedikit salah tingkah, "ada apa, Sai?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya sebelah melihat reaksi Sai.

"_A-arigatou_," sahut Sai malu-malu dengan rona merah di pipi.

Sakura terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sai, "Tidak masalah. Kau 'kan temanku."

Sai menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Sakura, "Sakura, nanti sore jam tiga apa kau bisa datang ke rumah Sasuke?" tanyanya setelah memakai kausnya kembali.

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut membuat tawa Sakura hilang begitu saja, "Rumah Sasuke?"

Sai mengangguk, "Bagaimana? Kau bisa? Tim tujuh akan berkumpul di sana."

Sakura tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang. Sebenarnya ia sedang menghindari Sasuke, tetapi sangat jarang sekali ia berkumpul dengan tim tujuh. Setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk datang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang," ujar Sakura.

Sai tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, _jaa_!"

Sakura memandang Sai yang menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding dan menghela napas panjang.

"Aku pasti baik-baik saja," gumam Sakura pelan.

Tanpa Sai maupun Sakura ketahui, sejak Sai memasuki ruangan itu Sasuke sudah berdiri memerhatikan keduanya dari batang pohon yang tepat mengarah pada jendela ruang kerja Sakura. Entah mengapa rasanya Sasuke kesal sekali melihat Sakura yang begitu akrab dengan Sai. Karena itulah Sasuke memilih pergi dari sana dengan gerakan yang cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus kesal mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit antara Sai dan Sakura. Kakinya menendang kerikil di jalan yang menuju pasar Konoha dengan kepala menunduk. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Sakura dan Sai bisa menjadi akrab begitu tanpa dirinya maupun tim tujuh yang lain. Jangan-jangan mereka berdua memang sudah sering menghabiskan waktu tanpa diketahuinya.

"_Kuso_!" Sasuke mengumpat kesal dan berhenti tepat di sebuah toko boneka.

Sasuke melirik toko yang sangat feminin itu dan teringat percakapannya dengan tim tujuh sewaktu di kedai Ichiraku. Semua teman-temannya di tim tujuh sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Sakura. Mereka bahkan menganggap gadis merah muda itu sangat spesial hingga dibuatkan pesat kejutan. Sedangkan Sasuke ingat ulang tahun Sakura saja tidak.

Sasuke melirik sebuah boneka beruang yang memegang bentuk hati. Pemuda ini sebenarnya sudah tahu jika ia menaruh hati pada Sakura, tapi gengsinya yang sangat besar menghalanginya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Sakura. Selain itu, Sasuke juga takut Sakura menolaknya mengingat pria itu sering mengatakan hal-hal kasar dahulu saat Sakura masih mengejarnya.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas berat, "Sepertinya boneka tidak cocok dengannya," gumamnya lalu melanjutkan langkah.

Sasuke memantapkan hati. Mulai saat ini ia akan bergerak. Ia sadar jika hanya diam saja maka Sakura tak akan pernah ia miliki. Setidaknya saat ini Sasuke akan bertindak sewajarnya dengan membelikan gadis itu hadiah. Tidak enak sekali jika yang lain memberikan Sakura hadiah sedangkan dirinya tidak memberikan apa-apa.

Sasuke pun memulai petualangan mencari hadiah untuk Haruno Sakura dari toko ke toko. Mulai dari toko pernak-pernik, perhiasaan, hingga toko peralatan ninja sudah dimasuki oleh Sasuke, tetapi tak ada satu pun benda yang cocok diberikan untuk Sakura menurutnya. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan memilih untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima._" Sasuke menutup pintu geser rumahnya dan memakai sandal rumah.

Sudah lama sekali ia merindukan orang lain menyahuti salamnya ketika pulang. Ia sungguh merindukan masa-masa ketika keluarganya masih hidup. Dan tanpa disadari perasaan rindu itu membawa Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar mendiang orang tuanya.

Sasuke melangkah lebih dalam dan membuka laci meja rias sang ibu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bingkai foto di mana ia masih duduk di bangku akademi. Keluarganya masih lengkap saat itu dan kebahagiaan jelas terungkap di sana. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu memajang bingkai itu di atas meja rias. Saat ingin menutup laci, Sasuke menemukan sebuah kotak kecil dengan lambang kipas Uchiha.

Sasuke mengambil kotak kecil berwarna hitam tersebut dan membukanya. Matanya sedikit membulat melihat sebuah cincin dengan ukiran kipas Uchiha di tengah-tengah. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san _sedang apa?" Sasuke kecil masuk ke dalam kamar orang tuanya dan menghampiri sang ibu yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang._

"Kaa-san _sedang mengingat kenangan indah," sahut Mikoto dengan senyum lembut, "sini duduk," lalu ibu dua anak itu menepuk tempat di sampingnya._

_Sasuke mengangguk dan menaiki kasur lalu duduk tepat di samping ibunya, "Kenangan indah? Maksud _kaa-san_?"_

_Mikoto mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke dan menatap netra yang sama dengan miliknya dengan penuh kasih sayang._

"_Kenangan ketika _kaa-san _dan _tou-san _masih muda," sahut Mikoto._

"_Hn?" Sasuke tampak tidak mengerti._

_Mikoto yang melihat raut polos anaknya tertawa lembut, "_Ne, _Sasuke. Jika sudah besar, berikan ini pada gadis yang kau cintai dan siap kau nikahi."_

_Mikoto menyerahkan kotak kecil hitam dengan lambang Uchiha yang dipegangnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke bersemu merah mendengar ucapan ibunya, namun ia tetap menerima kotak berisi cincin khas klan Uchiha tersebut._

"_Aku masih kecil, _kaa-san_!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsk!" Sasuke mendengus mengingat kenangan masa lalunya, namun ia kembali menatap bingkai foto di mana ibunya tersenyum lembut, "_arigatou, kaa-san_," ucapnya tulus.

"_Sumimasen_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Suara Sakura yang memanggil namanya membuat Sasuke terkejut dan segera memasukkan kotak berisi cincin itu ke dalam saku celana. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah dan membukakannya untuk Sakura.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sasuke-_kun_," sapa Sakura ramah dengan senyum terukir di bibir.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"_Ano_... Sai bilang padaku bahwa tim tujuh akan berkumpul di rumahmu. Apa yang lain sudah datang?" tanya Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Gadis itu tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengernyitkan alis tak suka.

"Masuklah dulu."

Sasuke menggeser badan agar Sakura bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Pria berusia dua puluh tahun itu menyiapkan sandal rumah untuk Sakura sambil menunggu gadis yang dicintainya ini melepas sepatu.

"_Arigatou_," ujar Sakura ketika memakai sandal rumah.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Sakura dipersilakan untuk duduk di sana sementara Sasuke mengambil minuman untuk gadis itu. Namun, karena Sakura tidak mau merepotkan Sasuke maka ia bersikeras akan membantu Sasuke menyiapkan minuman untuk tim tujuh yang lain.

Sakura dan Sasuke merasa canggung satu sama lain. Berduaan di rumah yang sepi membuat mereka malu. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin memulai obrolan dengan Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa kosakatanya hilang semua hanya dengan menatap netra hitam pemuda itu.

Sakura hendak membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas berisi jus jeruk itu, tetapi Sasuke mencegahnya. Akibatnya tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura membuat keduanya refleks melepaskan tangan masing-masing.

"_Go-gomen_," kata Sakura dengan semburat merah.

"Bukan salahmu," sahut Sasuke juga dengan semburat tipis. Sejenak tadi ia merasakan aliran listrik yang mampu mendebarkan jantungnya ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Sakura yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain secara tidak sengaja memandang halaman belakang rumah Sasuke. Gadis itu melihat banyak pot bunga di sana.

"_Ano_, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa aku boleh ke sana?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk halaman belakang.

Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sakura kemudian mengangguk, "Hn. Biar ini aku yang bawa," ujarnya.

Sakura tersenyum manis, "_Arigatou_."

Lalu gadis itu berjalan lebih dulu ke halaman belakang Sasuke meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam terpesona dengan senyum milik anak tunggal Haruno tersebut. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala mengenyahkan semburat merah dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura sambil membawa nampan. Kemudian pria tampan itu duduk di samping Sakura dan meletakkan nampan di antara mereka.

"Aku baru tahu kau suka menanam bunga." Sakura memulai pembicaraan sambil menatap bunga-bunga berwarna-warni di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ini hobi ibuku," ungkap Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh dari samping menatap Sasuke, "Ibumu?"

"Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan untuk mengenangnya." Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura dengan senyum tipis.

Sakura yang jarang sekali melihat senyum seorang Uchiha Sasuke langsung merasakan pipinya memanas. Dengan salah tingkah ia berpaling dan berdiri. Ia berdehem beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap bingung Sakura yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh.

"Wah! Mawar merah itu cantik sekali!" Sakura berjalan mendekati pot bunga mawar dan mencoba memegangnya, namun jarinya tertusuk duri, "_ittai_!"

"Tsk! Ceroboh seperti biasa," kata Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping Sakura dan mengambil jari telunjuk gadis itu lalu dihisapnya.

Sakura yang melihat tindakan tanpa basa-basi Sasuke merona hebat sampai telinga. Walaupun maksud Sasuke baik untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar, tetapi tetap saja Sasuke menghisap jarinya. Jantung Sakura bahkan berdetak cepat ketika memerhatikan wajah tampan Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Lain kali hati-hati!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan jari telunjuk Sakura dari mulutnya dan menatap gadis itu. Namun, alangkah kagetnya Sasuke melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terkejut dengan muka memerah.

"Sakura?"

"A-ah! A-aku baru ingat ada tugas di rumah sakit. Ja-jadi, aku harus kembali ke sana."

Sakura meyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan gugup, lalu ia berniat pergi dari rumah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura akan pergi dengan refleks menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu membuat Sakura seketika membeku.

"Jangan pergi!" seru Sasuke tanpa sadar membuat Sakura melebarkan mata.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura tidak berani membalikkan badannya. Gadis ini menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Sasuke mengusap wajah menyadari ucapan yang keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Karena sudah kepalang basah, ia akan melanjutkan ini semua sampai selesai dan ia tidak ingin menyesal nantinya. Lelaki itupun membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga mereka berhadapan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku," Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan intens membuat Sakura terpaku, "tapi, dapat kupastikan bahwa perasaan yang aku rasakan setiap berhubungan denganmu ini adalah cinta."

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

Sasuke menunduk dan menutupi sebelah wajahnya yang memanas dengan telapak tangan. Ia benar-benar malu jika harus mengatakan hal ini, tapi tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua yang lebih bagus dari ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang merona dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia meraih leher Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda di hadapannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_," sahut Sakura dengan air mata bahagia yang menetes di pipi.

Sasuke membulatkan sedikit matanya kemudian tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan hangat Sakura.

"_Arigatou_," gumam Sasuke sambil menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

Lama mereka berpelukan sampai Sakura melepaskan pelukan itu lebih dulu. Ia menunduk malu dengan hati berdentum bahagia. Akhirnya cintanya selama ini terbalas juga. Segala perjuangannya memendam perasaan terbayar. Memang semua akan indah pada waktunya jika bersabar.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_." Sasuke menyodorkan kotak kecil hitam di depan Sakura.

Gadis bersurai merah muda yang menunduk itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu menerima hadiah pemberian Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

"_A-arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya lembut sambil membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi cincin tersebut. Melihat ukiran klan Uchiha di sana, Sakura segera menatap Sasuke heran.

"I-ini..."

"Itu adalah cincin mendiang ibuku yang ingin beliau wariskan kepada calon menantunya." Sasuke menjawab wajah bingung Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura memiringkan wajahnya semakin bingung.

"Tsk! Dasar bodoh. Aku melamarmu tahu!" Sasuke mendengus membuang muka.

Sekali lagi Sakura dibuat terkejut oleh Sasuke. Ia berjinjit dan mencium bibir Sasuke singkat membuat sang pemuda terperangah.

"Aku menerima lamaranmu!" seru Sakura dengan senyum manis.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis kanan Sakura. Pria itu tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa ia rencanakan. Bersama dengan Sakura, Sasuke yang selalu bersikap datar bisa menampilkan segala isi hati dan pikirannya. Ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk menyambutnya setiap kali pulang ke rumah. Seseorang yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak, yaitu Haruno Sakura.

"Sasukeeeee, Sakura-_chaaaaan_, maaf kami terlambat!"

"Eh?"

Suara nyaring Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Sai, Yamato dan Kakashi yang memandang bingung ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dan Sakura menjauhkan diri mereka ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu datang.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa kok,"

"_Baka dobe_!"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat kedua sahabatnya salah tingkah, "Ya sudah itu tidak penting. Yang paling penting..."

"..._Otanjoubi omedetou, _Sakura!" seru Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato dan Sai bersamaan dengan sebuah kue _tart _yang dipegang oleh Sai.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan karena terkejut dengan kejutan yang diberikan oleh tim tujuh. Ia menangis bahagia karena merasa begitu disayangi oleh teman-teman dan gurunya. Dengan senyum merekah, Sakura mengucapkan doa lalu meniup lilin dengan angka dua puluh di atas kue _tart _itu. Ulang tahun Sakura kali ini merupakan ulang tahun terindah sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku berharap bisa bahagia terus bersama orang-orang yang aku sayangi."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo buka kadonya!" seru Naruto yang duduk di karpet bersama Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato dan Sai.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku buka yang mana dulu ya?" Sakura menatap kado-kado yang diberikan oleh Naruto, Sai dan Kakashi.

"Karena aku sudah melihat bunga dan kue _tart _dari Yamato-_sensei_, selanjutnya aku akan membuka kado dari Naruto!"

"_Yatta_!"

Srek srek srek.

"_Ramen cup_? Satu kardus pula!" Sakura melongo melihat isi kado Naruto, "Naruto! Ini sih hadiah untukmu sendiri!" Sakura melempar satu _cup ramen _dan berhasil mengenai jidat Naruto.

Plak!

"_Ittai,_ Sakura-_chan_!"

"Huh!" Sakura mendengus sementara Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato dan Sai menghela napas melihat nasib Naruto.

"Selanjutnya kado dari Kakashi-_sensei_. Aku harap ini sesuatu yang berguna," ujar Sakura dan dengan riangnya ia membuka kado dari Kakashi dengan senyum merekah. Namun, senyum itu langsung hilang begitu melihat hadiah yang diberikan Kakashi.

Plak!

Kembali sebuah buku Icha-Icha Tactics mendarat sempurna di jidat Kakashi yang kemudian tumbang di samping Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memberiku buku mesum itu, _hentai _Kakashi!" Sakura berkacak pinggang menatap garang Kakashi, sedangkan Sasuke, Yamato dan Sai kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Itu pasti akan berguna ketika kau menikah nanti, Sakura," sahut Kakashi sambil mengusap jidatnya yang memerah.

"Huh!" Sakura mendengus dan menatap satu-satunya kado yang belum ia buka, "aku harap kau tidak memberiku hadiah yang aneh-aneh, Sai!"

Sai tersenyum menatap Sakura, "Tenang saja, Sakura."

Sakura membuka bungkus kado Sai dengan pelan-pelan, lalu tubuhnya membeku melihat hadiah yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

"I-ini..." Sakura terbata-bata memerhatikan sebuah lukisan yang dibuat oleh Sai.

Karena penasaran, Sasuke, Naruto, Yamato dan Kakashi ikut melihat lukisan yang diberikan oleh Sai. Saat itu juga wajah Sasuke memucat, Naruto dan Yamato merona, sedangkan Kakashi bersiul menggoda.

Sakura mengambil buku Icha-Icha Tactics yang diberikan Kakashi olehnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan garang. Hidung Sakura kembang kempis saking kesalnya.

"Sa-Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu," Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan namun semua sudah terlambat.

"Beraninya kau merebut ciuman pertamaku, _baka _Sasuke!"

Plak!

Dan Sasuke pun terjatuh akibat Icha-Icha Tactics yang mengenai jidatnya dengan telak.

"Ups!" Sai tersenyum melihat Sasuke terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Area bacot author:

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, SAKURA-CHAN! *tiup terompet* *dikata tahun baru?* #plak

Masalah lukisannya Sai akan saya jelaskan. Jadi, waktu itu Sakura habis latihan sendirian di hutan terus karena kecapekan doi ketiduran. Tiba-tiba muncul Sasuke, niatnya sih si tampan ini mau minjemin bahunya buat Sakura tidur eh dia keterusan ngerebut ciuman pertama Sakura. Dan karena Sai kebetulan lewat (doi abis ngelukis juga) terus ngeliat Sasuke nyium Sakura, akhirnya Sai bikinin lukisan itu buat hadiah ulang tahun Sakura. Lalu, pas Sakura bangun udah ga ada Sasuke ataupun Sai. Di sini Sai emang suka sama Sakura tapi dia lebih bahagia ngeliat Sakura sama Sasuke. :D

Okelah, sekian one shoot spesial untuk ulang tahun Sakura-chan. Doanya, semoga Sakura-chan berakhir bahagia dengan Sasuke-kun!

Boleh minta reviewnya, minna-san? Arigatou!

Bubye di penpik saya yang lainnya~ XDD


End file.
